The Date
by Parent12D
Summary: Alex asks Andrew if he would go out with her on a date. Andrew accepts and is gonna be in for a long night, when he sees the dress and hairstyle that Alex has. How will their date turn out? Will Andrew lose his sanity? Read and find out! Rated T for some strong contents shown.
**Okay readers, after doing some necessary thinking last night about a good concept for another one-shot, I now give to you another fan fiction in this category.**

 **Now, let me explain, in this short, Andrew is asked by Alex if he could go out on a date with her, since she wants to spend some time with him just the two of them. Andrew, feeling like he needs to go somewhere and out of the house, along with the fact that he never had a time where he didn't enjoy spending time with Alex, he agrees and is fine with it. How will Andrew's night go when Alex decides to wear a dress and pigtails that get him moved? Will he start going insane? Find out now readers!**

 **Disclaimer: Aside from Andrew and Chaosky, none of the characters belong to me at all. They belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

 **THE SPIES' HOME- BEVERLY HILLS:**

It was a peaceful wonderful day in Beverly Hills, and it was only 10:00 in the morning. In the house that belong to five WOOHP agents, we focus on Andrew, the 16 year old male with the tan skin, dark brown hair and green eyes. He was currently out in the living room with his friend Chaosky, a tiny light-blue creature that also happens to be Andrew's caretaker. They were currently watching TV together just the two of them, and they were watching The Angry Beavers for a bit. Daggett's voice was being heard saying something (what he was saying is not important at the moment), and Andrew couldn't help but snicker at the way Daggett speaks. He found his voice to be highly amusing.

"Hey Chaosky," Andrew started to ask. "You know what I like about Daggett the Beaver?"

"No, what do you like about him?" Chaosky asked.

"I like the sound of his voice and the way he speaks I find to be hilarious and amusing at the same time. I like his voice." Andrew explained.

"Why? Is it because Daggett's voice is also the voice of an overzealous, arrogant, and overconfident alien invader who is destined and determined on conquering the planet Earth, but his incompetence often gets in the way of his plans to conquer Earth?" Chaosky asked.

"Yes," Andrew said simply. "Simply put."

"I'll say," Chaosky said as he was munching on some peanuts.

After about ten minutes of watching TV, Chaosky decided that it was time to find something else to watch, so he decided to find something else to watch. While Chaosky was searching for another channel to watch, Andrew heard someone from behind him call out his name.

"Excuse me? Andrew?"

Andrew recognized that voice as he turned around and saw Alex. She was shown as having tan skin, black short hair and golden eyes. Andrew was looking at her, giving her his full attention.

"Uh Andrew, I'm sorry for bothering you," Alex started to ask him. "But I want to ask you something. I know we've have been a happy couple for quite some time now, and since it seems like a nice day today, I was wondering if you and me could go out later on this evening on a date together? Would you be alright with that?"

Andrew was starting to blush. It was true that Andrew and Alex have been a couple for a while, and after thinking about it, he concluded that now should be a good time to be able to spend some quality time with his girlfriend and go out somewhere.

"Sure Alex, we can go out together later on tonight." Andrew said. "I just need to find my fanciest outfit that I can wear and we can go to where ever we decide on."

"That's great, thanks Andrew," Alex said happily. "Because I also have a dress that I'd like you to see me wear tonight too. I feel like your going to love it."

"I bet I will babe," Andrew said as he got up and approached Alex. He then proceeded on hugging her, which is what she was expecting from him.

"Wait you two are planning to go out tonight?" Chaosky asked, overhearing their discussion. "That's a great idea. I believe you two should find out a plan on where you two should go out to tonight so there's no confusion."

"That's a good idea Chaosky," Andrew agreed. "Alex, we can take time to think about where we should go out to eat tonight. It's only a little after 10:30, so we have some time."

"Okay Andrew," Alex nodded. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They then did a quick kiss on the lips and then Alex said.

"Well I guess I got to get ready," Alex stated. "Hope to see you tonight handsome."

"Same here gorgeous."

They both blushed wildly as Alex then left the living room to get ready. Andrew then faced Chaosky again.

"Hey Chaosky, do you have an idea which restaurant Alex and I should go to tonight?" Andrew asked.

"Well we can always go through a list of restaurants that are in Beverly Hills and find the one that strikes you fancy and would be a perfect match for you two." Chaosky explained.

"Good idea."

Andrew then followed Chaosky into the kitchen as Chaosky then got out a list of restaurants in the form of a booklet. He placed the booklet on the counter and started skimming through the book.

"You seeing anything in there Chaosky?" Andrew asked.

"Hold on, I'm skimming through it," Chaosky stated as he looked through it. "Nah, too boring, too dull, too salty, too much paradise. Don't want to go all Viking there. Hmmm... not enough romance for that. Let's see here... Whoa, here's an interesting one!"

Chaosky pointed to a certain restaurant and Andrew saw which one he was pointing to. Considering the fact that he wants to take Alex out somewhere to where they would both have an amazing night together, that place seemed perfect.

"Oh yeah Chaosky, that place is perfect for Alex and I," Andrew commented. "I bet she'll love it."

"I pretty sure she will Andrew." Chaosky commented.

"Well I guess I gotta find the right outfit to wear for tonight, and get ready," Andrew said. "See ya later Chaosky."

"Yeah, see ya Andrew." Chaosky said.

Andrew then ran off to his room to find the perfect outfit and get ready for tonight...

* * *

 **LATER THAT EVENING...**

* * *

It was now 5:00 o'clock now and it was almost time to go out with Alex. Andrew had found the perfect outfit he should wear for tonight. After showering and such, Andrew was now shown in his outfit. He was wearing a dark gray business hat on his head, a long sleeved collar gray overshirt over a white collared T-Shirt, and he had a bow tie underneath his chin, he was wearing dark gray pants and he was wearing black shoes. Andrew wanted to make sure he looked his sharpest for his girl.

 _I sure hope Alex likes this outfit I'm wearing._ Andrew then had another thought come to him. _I wonder what Alex will be wearing tonight._

After spending a couple of minutes looking at himself in the mirror to make sure nothing was wrong, Andrew decided to head back to the living room. Andrew had a funny feeling that Alex will be looking mighty sexy tonight, so she could impress her man. Just the thought of it was making Andrew feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

Once Andrew was in the living, Chaosky took notice of him and turned around and saw Andrew wearing his outfit.

"Hey," Chaosky commented. "Looking good there Andrew."

"Thanks," Andrew said. "It took me hours to find the right outfit to wear tonight, and this one looked perfect since I want to impress Alex tonight."

"I see." Chaosky said.

"So what do you think Alex will be wearing tonight?" Andrew asked.

"Probably something really sexy to get you impressed." Chaosky commented.

"I get the feeling that it'll be so sexy, it'll make me go cuckoo." Andrew stated.

"Yeah, I can see it now Andrew." Chaosky mused to himself at the sight of Andrew going cuckoo from Alex's dress she'd be wearing.

After spending a few minutes thinking about that, Alex then came into the living as she then said.

"Hey Andrew," She called out. "Look at what I'm wearing!"

Andrew slowly turned around to face Alex, expecting her to be sexy looking, and once he came face to face with her, what he saw next left him speechless.

Alex was shown wearing the same dress that she wore in the episode 'Passion Patties' (you'll have to see it to understand) as well as a necklace. She also had her usual bangs tied into two small pigtails that were tied with red colored flower ties.

Andrew didn't know what to say. He was looking into the face of _his_ beloved angel, and her appearance left him to leave his mouth opened. He was so impressed, not only was he blushing heavily, but he was almost about to have a nosebleed. Man, this woman sure loves to have Andrew go cuckoo over love for her, and yet, Andrew seems to enjoy it. Andrew then got onto his hands and feet and was now panting like a dog.

"WOOF WOOF WOOF!" Andrew barked as he then proceeded on howling like a wolf. After that, he was panting again.

Chaosky was then shown laughing because of how Andrew was acting like a dog. He knew Andrew would go crazy for Alex. Alex, was giggling because of how Andrew was acting.

 _Andrew is such a charmer and is far too cute at times._ Alex thought to herself. _I love that man._

Alex then went to approach the panting Andrew as she then asked.

"I guess you love the dress am I correct?" Alex asked while smirking.

Andrew got onto his feet again and looked her into the face.

"Yes, yes I do babe." Andrew said honestly. Alex then went and grabbed Andrew's hand and brought him close to her.

It was then Andrew was blushing a bright red. He seriously wanted to have sex with Alex. Her appearance was making him go cuckoo.

"I love you Andrew," She got his attention.

"I love you too Alex."

Alex then brought Andrew's face close to hers as their lips got locked and they started French kissing for a moment. Andrew was enjoying it since he seriously wanted to do this with her, as he wrapped his arms around Alex, and Alex did the same with Andrew. After a few moments, they broke out of kissing.

"So Andrew, you thought about where we should go out to eat?" Alex asked him.

"Well I was searching with Chaosky earlier on where we should go for dinner," Andrew explained. "And he found the perfect restaurant that we should go to. The place is called Scarpetta and it appears to be a good place for us."

Alex seemed appalled by the name and decided to go with it.

"Sounds good to me Andrew," Alex nodded. "Shall we get going honey?"

"Sure thing babe." Andrew escorted Alex as they then decided on what they should take a ride in to get to their destination.

"How about we take my motorcycle." Andrew opened up the garage and it was showing two motorcycles; one was color coated blue, the other was color coated yellow, and they belonged to Andrew and Alex respectively. Alex seemed a little confused for a minute.

"When did we get motorcycles?" She asked.

"Remember the fanfiction that was based on the episode 'Spy Gladiators'?" Andrew reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Alex giggled, recalling an earlier fanfiction that was made. "I remember now. Let's go on your motorcycle."

"Okay." Andrew started up his motorcycle. "Your going to have to sit and wrap your arms around my waist Alex okay?"

"Sure thing Andrew," Alex said as she got behind Andrew and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"See you guys later," Chaosky said. "Have a good date! I'll tell Sam and Clover that you are out on a date together!"

"Thanks Chaosky! See ya!" Andrew called out as he then said to Alex. "Hang on tight Alex."

"Okay Andrew." Alex said as she tightened her wrap around Andrew's waist.

"Let's go."

The motorcycle started as Andrew with Alex then drove off into the distance, Chaosky waving bye to them and hoped that they would have a fun time.

* * *

After about 30 minutes, Andrew and Alex finally made it to their destination.

"Well here we are Alex," Andrew said. "This must be the place."

From looking at it, Alex thought the place struck her fancy.

"This place looks fancy Andrew." Alex commented.

"It does doesn't it," Andrew said as he got off. "Come on let's go."

"Right behind you."

Alex followed Andrew as they both went in through the front door.

Once they entered the place, they noticed just how fancy it was on the inside and they were appalled by it's setup. After reserving a spot for two, the couple were able to get a seat by themselves. They were sitting across from each other.

"This is grand isn't it Andrew?" Alex asked him.

"I'll say." Andrew agreed with her, admiring the fine decor.

Some time later after being given their respective meals (what they ate respectively is not important), Andrew and Alex were chatting about...stuff. Andrew was admiring Alex's hairstyle and her dress.

 _Ahhh, my girl is so beautiful with that hairstyle and that dress._ Andrew thought to himself. _God this girl knows how to make me go cuckoo. I love her so much._

"Hey Andrew?" Alex snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"I never got to tell you this but I think you look handsome and sexy in that suit and that hat." Alex said honestly.

Andrew was blushing a bright red from that comment.

"Thanks Alex," Andrew said. "You look really beautiful in that dress and that hairstyle of yours looks pretty too."

"Thank you Andrew." Alex said.

A few minutes later, a waiter came by with a very special order for them.

"I have here a special order for this young and happy couple tonight." The waiter said.

"Oh, why thank you." Alex was blushing.

"Yeah, thanks." Andrew said, while blushing too as the waiter gave them privacy.

The special order was revealed to be a really cliché but romantic order; spaghetti with tomato sauce and meatball.

"Wow, this seems a little cliché don't you think," Andrew mused.

"I agree Andrew." Alex agreed.

Despite this, they decided to chow down on it, together. Eventually, Andrew and Alex were now on the same string of pasta, as they started slurping it down. Because it was the same string, this eventually caused Andrew and Alex to bring their faces close together in the most cliché manner possible, causing them to kiss once they had finished it. After a minute, they slowly broke apart, blushing madly and wildly.

"Well, that was cliché," Andrew admitted. "But I still loved it."

"Me too Andrew." Alex stated.

A few minutes later, Andrew decided on paying off the check that must be paid.

"Andrew, you sure you know how to pay that?" Alex asked, hoping he doesn't make it backfire.

"Of course, Chaosky has done this stuff all the time when we went to restaurants like this one," Andrew stated.

"Chaosky sure knows a lot of stuff doesn't he?" Alex asked.

"Chaosky has taught me a lot as well." Andrew admitted as he then paid the check correctly just like how Chaosky would pay it.

Afterwards, they left the restaurant and decided to head back home, happy about the date that they went on.

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT...**

* * *

It was now 9:00 when Andrew got home, and Andrew was lying on his bed, still wearing the suit but took the hat off. Andrew was lost in thought. He seriously was considering on having sex with Alex using the condoms she showed him that one time. Just the thought of it made him sweat like crazy. If Andrew was to lose his mind because of how attractive Alex looked, then he would be okay with that.

 _I had so much fun tonight._ Andrew thought. _I seriously felt the need to have sex with Alex with the dress she had on and the hairstyle she was wearing. I would have done anything just to make out with my lady._

Just then, a knock was then heard at the door.

"Come in." Andrew called out.

Opening the door was Alex, who still had that same hairstyle from earlier and was also wearing the same dress. She closed the door behind her to give Andrew and her some privacy. She slowly approached Andrew with a seductive look on her face. Andrew was starting to blush from her look on her face.

"What's up Alex?" Andrew asked, trying to catch his breath.

Alex, bearing a smirk on her face then took out what appeared to be the condoms she showed him before. Now Andrew was sweating like nuts, now knowing what she wanted from Andrew.

"You... you want to..." Andrew tried to speak but was lost for words.

"I'd like us to have _sex_ baby," Alex said seductively.

Andrew's face went red as he was sweating like mad.

"You sure you want to do this?" Andrew asked.

"I saw you looking earlier," Alex said. "I saw you going cuckoo and acting like a dog when you saw me in this dress with this hairstyle. I'd like to fulfill both of our desires."

Andrew had a skeptical look on his face, not sure if he should do this.

"Andrew, I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't love you," Alex admitted. "You are a really attractive man when you were barking like that handsome."

Andrew was blushing so much, he couldn't even tell if he was blushing.

"Besides, I already put my condom on, so you just gotta put your condom on." Alex stated.

"Okay," Andrew said. "Just give me a minute to put it on."

"Okay honey," Alex said. "I love you Andrew."

"I love you too Alex."

Andrew left for a minute to put on his condom while Alex waited.

A minute later, Andrew came back in, now wearing the condom.

"Okay, I'm ready to have sex Alex." Andrew said, closing the door behind him.

"Great honey." Alex said as Andrew lied down on the bed. Alex then went on top of him and faced Andrew.

"You ready to do this Andrew?" Alex asked.

"Yeah." Andrew simply said.

"Let's start."

Andrew and Alex then got the action started...

Okay, before this becomes an M rated fanfiction, let's just say they were having safe sex off screen, especially due to a sign that appeared out of nowhere that said:

 **NO LEMONS ALLOWED...to be viewed or shown to the readers!**

However, it could be said that Andrew and Alex were French kissing like crazy, touching each others tongues, and they were making out. A moaning sound was heard too on the other side of the door, as the two were having so much fun beyond that door.

"I love you Alex," Andrew's voice was heard sighing happily.

"I love you too Andrew," Alex's voice sighed happily as well.

They resumed kissing as they continued making out. Now before this becomes an M rated fanfiction, let's just say they were having a lot of fun together, and they were happy to be with each other and to be a couple...

* * *

 **THE END!**

 **YEAH, THAT'S THE ONESHOT EVERYONE! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! IT MIGHT SEEM A LITTLE CLICHE FOR SOME, BUT IT DEFINITELY HAS IT'S OWN SHARE AMOUNT OF HUMOR AND FLUFF MOMENTS BETWEEN ANDREW AND ALEX! NOW NEXT ONESHOT I DO WILL BE BASED ON AN ACTUAL EPISODE! HOPE YOU STAY PUT UNTIL NEXT FANFICTION EVERYONE!**

 **AND BY THE WAY, THE ALIEN INVADER THAT CHAOSKY WAS REFERRING TO IN THE BEGINNING WAS ACTUALLY A REFERENCE TO INVADER ZIM! JUST LETTING YOU KNOW!**

 **NOW, IF YOU'D LIKE TO LEAVE A REVIEW OR SOMETHING, PLEASE DO SO!**

 **OTHERWISE, THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! GOODBYE READERS!**


End file.
